


Tiptoes

by taeilloveclub



Category: NCT, NCT (Band), WAYV, WeishenV
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Longing, M/M, Magical, Oneshot, dancer!winwin, fairytale, its a bit sad, prince!winwin, sweet romance, violinist!lucas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 09:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20079667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeilloveclub/pseuds/taeilloveclub
Summary: No one really knew Sicheng well at all.No one, except for Yukhei.Yukhei, who’s cheshire cat smile shone under the glow of lightning bugs. Yukhei, who’s touch allowed Sicheng’s heavy heart to soften.Yukhei, who set the young prince free.





	Tiptoes

**Author's Note:**

> hey! i’ve been so busy with school and a bit unmotivated but a cute piece of art i saw inspired me to write this! it’s a little magical and i hope u enjoy 💞💞💞

Dew drops kissed at bare, quick-moving feet. Sicheng covered his mouth as he made his way across the moonlit clearing, stifling his giggles of excitement. What an adventure, and a daring one at that. The young boy tip toed, teetering on his toes, as though someone might hear his dainty foot steps squeak against the grass.

Of course, no one heard Sicheng.

No one heard as his window creaked ajar so that he could slip his slightly body out and into the night. Absolutely no one would suspect to see the young prince darting across the cobbled paths, shielded from the still cold air by nothing but his nightclothes.

Then again, no one really knew Sicheng well at all. No one, except for Yukhei. Yukhei, who’s cheshire cat smile shone under the glow of lightning bugs. Yukhei, who’s touch allowed Sicheng’s heavy heart to soften. Yukhei, who set the young prince free.

That was why Sicheng had to sneak into the veil of night like this. He risked the cold biting at his pink lips just to see his Yukhei. He didn’t think twice about the consequences he would face of he were ever caught. One second with the sparkly eyed boy was worth a million years locked away. After all, it was Yukhei, and only Yukhei who reminded Sicheng that he was alive.

★

★

★

As branches crackled beneath his feet, Sicheng made his way into the thick forestry.

Not long now.

Not long until the tightness in his chest eased away. Not long until he could forget about the world, even just for a little bit. Leafy shrubs tickled at his neck like phantom spiders. Of course, Sicheng didn’t care. His focus was centred on the ancient oak, who’s thick, mossy roots sprawled wildly.

Finally, Sicheng came to a stop, his face just a few feet away from an old, twisted branch, that lay over a large, immovable boulder, thickly coated in a fuzzy moss. This rock was strongly packed in by dense thickets, the only way past the oak being to clamber over its expansive branches. As far as Sicheng knew, people rarely ventured in this direction, assuming that the grand ancient tree was simply a dead end. Of course, he knew that this was not a dead end at all, and rather, what lay behind the tree was a concealed haven. Sicheng liked that, his little secret. There were not many things in the world that were truely _his_. Sure, he had books, intricately stitched clothing and a luxurious bed. But those things weren’t Sicheng’s, they had no meaning, they didn’t matter. What mattered to Sicheng was this hideaway and what he shared with Yukhei. That was what was special. As long as he had this, Sicheng saw a point.

As he had done many times before, the young prince confidently reached up to hug the large branch, his feet sliding on the rock as he hoisted himself up. This was it. As he swung a long leg over and steadied himself, he immediately scanned the area for his tall companion. After a few seconds of scanning the moonlit hideaway, Sicheng’s excited expression crumpled slightly.

_ Where was he? _

He carefully glazed over the bright, still water of the pond. In between the lily pads and tall reeds. No Yukhei.

He focused his attention to the grassy bank that stretched around the small waterhole, sprinkled with brilliant yellow dandelions. No Yukhei.

Growing frustrated, Sicheng furrowed his brow as he scanned the thick shrubbery that encased the area. Yukhei was never late. _Where was he? _

As the confused boy pondered this, perched in the tree, he heard scrambled footsteps from behind him. He craned around, eyes narrowing as he tried to identify the figure approaching from the heavy shadows.

“Sicheng!” A breathy voice called out.

“Yukhei?” The prince perked up at the familiar voice as the tall boy he had been waiting for finally revealed himself.

He was racing towards the tree, long legs moving in a blur as he panted. Yukhei didn’t slow down as he got closer, instead opting to launch himself onto the oak’s branch, impossibly long limbs grappling with the flaky bark.

“Be careful! There’s no need to rush!” Sicheng gasped, jumping back to dodge the flying boy. He giggled to himself as Yukhei positioned himself, they were now face to face. His cheeks were flushed a bright red and his dark locks stuck to his glistening forehead.

“Did you run all the way here?” Sicheng asked lightheartedly as he surveyed the exhausted boy.

After regaining his composure slightly Yukhei grinned his famous cheshire cat grin.

“Yeah, yes. I’m sorry, sorry I’m late,” he huffed.

Sicheng couldn’t help but notice that his eyes didn’t light up as brilliantly as they usually do. He decided not to dwell on it though, he was just happy to be with _him_.

At that, Sicheng wrapped Yukhei into a tight hug, that was instantly reciprocated. He breathed the taller boy in, so sweet.

“It’s okay. I’m just glad you’re here,” the prince whispered.

Eventually, Yukhei broke away, holding the smaller boy gently by the shoulders.

“Shall we?” he proposed, eyebrows quirked up playfully. To that, Sicheng nodded enthusiastically, taking Yukhei’s hand in his as he leapt down into the hideaway.

★

★

★

Yukhei rested against the tree, long legs splayed out as he watched Sicheng approach the glittering water. He couldn’t help but note how elegant he was, from the way he held his head down to his fingertips.

He was a work of art, crafted by angels.

He was going to miss him.

Sicheng craned around, gesturing for Yukhei to begin. Gladly, the younger boy brought the violin up to his chin, sending a nod back to his prince.

Then, he played. The bow ran along the strings as if it were made of silk. The tune that it produced was so sweet and fluid, like dripping honey.

Sicheng pressed a tentative toe to the water. No matter how many times he did it, he was always nervous at first, scared the magic might wear off. To his relief, the water rippled waves of a beaming gold.

Confidence fulfilled, he stepped out onto the pond, making his way towards the centre on his tiptoes. His eyes fluttered shut and he stood there for just a moment, allowing himself to soak in Yukhei’s music. Sicheng stood still until he felt the harmonies of the violin coursing through his veins. He stood, until his arms rose up at their own will and his heart beat a little faster.

Then, he danced. He glided across the water like he was weightless, leaving whispers of gold behind him. He leapt, time stopping still as he perfectly outstretched his legs. He spun, and he spun and he spun. He spun and he didn’t get dizzy. Magic doesn’t make you dizzy, it makes you feel alive. And god, Sicheng felt alive.

The world didn’t exist whilst Sicheng danced and Yukhei played. All that existed and all that mattered, was hidden beyond the old oak, lit up by the bright moon and accompanied by the hum of lightening bugs.

★

★

★

Perfectly breathless, they lay side by side on the soft grass bank, fingers tightly intertwined.

Yukhei was the first to break the silence.

“Do you dream of me?” he asked into the night.

This sudden question didn’t take Sicheng by surprise. Yukhei always said what was on his mind. Sicheng loved that.

“Every night,” the other responded without hesitation.

“Do they feel real?”

At this, Sicheng pondered for a moment.

“Not real enough. It’s like you’re there but when I reach out, my fingers go straight through you, like a ghost.”

There was a long pause.

“Could you make do with me as a ghost?” Yukhei asked, so quietly that Sicheng almost didn’t hear him.

Sicheng squeezed his hand a little tighter.

“I’m not sure that I could,” he sighed.

Yukhei didn’t speak. Sicheng, growing concerned, turned to face him.

The other boy continued to stare at the star speckled sky, his features clear under the moonlight. A single tear escaped his eye, rolling down his soft cheek.

_Why was he crying?_

Sicheng reached his free hand to touch Yukhei’s face but was unable to make contact before the younger boy jolted upright.

“I have to go away.” Yukhei finally spoke, not daring to face the prince.

Sicheng didn’t understand.

He rose, leaning forward to study Yukhei’s serious features.

“What?”

Yukhei took a deep breath.

“I said I have to go a-“

“You can’t!” Sicheng interrupted.

“Sicheng, if I had a _choice_ in the matter of course I wouldn’t go.”

“No! You’re not allowed to just disappear, Yukhei.” he protested, choking back the tears that threatened to spill.

“We all eventually disappear, my prince.”

“Not _yet_, Yukhei. I loved you before I even knew you. I need you. I need you now and forever. I can’t forget you, not ever.”

Sicheng was crying now and he didn’t bother to wipe his wet cheeks. Yukhei didn’t know what to say and a painful silence fell on the two. Sicheng was staring at him with glassy, pleading eyes. His hand no longer held his and he instead clutched at fistfuls of grass.

“We’ll meet everyday in our dreams. I’ll hold on to us. I won’t forget. It’s not the best, but our memories.. this place, it’s the most precious thing.”

Sicheng had now averted his gaze to the ground. His shoulders slumped forward sadly and he looked so small, so breakable.

It was at this that Yukhei remembered that he wasn’t a magical prince, noble and poised. Deep down, he was just a boy, a lonely, frightened boy. Yukhei shuffled onto his feet so that he was crouching before Sicheng.

He prepared to say goodbye, to feel his soft skin for the final time, to pour his love into him one more time. He took the prince’s hands in his but Sicheng didn’t look up. Yukhei said what he needed to say.

“Sicheng, swallow the darkness. You have the stars, the moon and the lightening bugs. You are the only person I have loved and I will think only of you. Meet me in your dreams, even if I’m a ghost.”

He paused, inhaling shakily.

“Goodnight, my prince.”

And so, Yukhei walked away. He left Sicheng, crumpled in the place that held so many precious memories. He clambered over the ancient oak where they once shared stolen kisses and whispered love. Sicheng didn’t follow, and instead allowed his world to shatter around him. The golden hideaway was now pain and dreams of something that could never be. It was just Sicheng and the cold night.

Yukhei left. He left and he didn’t look back.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter and tell me my writing sucks @/moonstrony


End file.
